


Girl's Get Together

by Something_Or_Another



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Futanari Coco Adel, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Lots of Cum, Stomach Bulge, animal-like cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another
Summary: Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Coco get together to have a bit of fun.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Girl's Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> A story done for a friend.

Ruby giggled happily as she set the bottles of water on the dresser. Behind her, Yang was just finishing pushing the beds out of the way. The two had spent the last few hours cleaning and rearranging the furniture in their shared dorm, and their teammates were gone for the day, giving the sisters all the free time they needed. “Ahh! It’s been too long since we’ve gotten to do this!” The eager reaper cried, bouncing on her toes, her skirt already bulging in anticipation. 

“Dull classes, lame tests, boring guard duty, this month was the worst,” Yang groaned loudly, as she leaned back against the wall, eyes roaming over her sister’s adorable form. “We’ve earned this night.”

“Heck yeah!” Ruby exclaimed, jumping up into the air. Yang gave her own small cheer as well, laughing softly to herself. 

“So who’d you invite tonight?” The blonde asks, crossing her arms.

“An old favorite and someone new,” Ruby replied, looking especially proud of herself.

“Oh yeah? Well, who are they?”

“I’m not saying!” Ruby giggled. “I want it to be a surprise!”

One of Yang's eyebrows rose and she began to rise again. “Oh yeah? And what if I force it out of you?” Yang crossed over to her younger sister, putting her chest in Ruby's face as she towered over the girl. “Be a good little girl and tell me, okay?” Yang purred, watching as Ruby squirmed in place.

Ruby swallowed softly, the leader’s heart pounding in her chest. Her sister knew all the words to get her going and she  loved hated it. “Come on Rubes, no secrets~” Yang cooed as she bent over, making sure Ruby had a clear view into her cleavage. The poor girl couldn’t take her eyes from her sister’s chest, but before she could cave there was a saving knock at the door.

“I got it!” Ruby cried excitedly as she rushed over to the door in a flurry of petals. She threw it open and let out a happy shout. “Coco! You made it!”

The fashionista walked in, patting Ruby’s head as she passed the excited girl. “Course I did, I could never miss one of these parties,” She gave the cloaked girl a wink before looking over to Yang. “Pleasure to see you, Xiao Long.”

“Oh, Coco you came huh? No Velvet?” Yang asked as the two dominant girls met eyes, both sending a silent challenge to the other.

“No, my poor Bun failed a test so she’s gotta get some extra studying in,” Coco explained as she strutted her way over to Yang. “I figured I’d come and make you girls my pets for the evening.”

“Oh is that right?” Yang asked, crossing her arms and staring the woman in the eye. “Been a while since I’ve trained a good slut, Think you’d look real good on your knees.”

Coco smirked and bravely reached forward to grab the front of Yang’s pants, feeling the girl’s hardening cock inside them. “Don’t lie, Yang, you know you’re getting hard just from the thought of—” 

“Yeah, the thought of you on your knees, begging for more,” Yang said, grabbing hold of Coco’s own cock, feeling the bulbous shaft under the designer jeans.

“Guys... not yet,” Ruby whined, still at the door. She knew just how intense the two could get and she wanted to make sure everyone was here to be apart of it.

The two girls shared a look and both give a proud laugh, letting the other girl go. “Don’t worry Rubes, We can wait.”

“Of course, I need to see the market fully first,” Coco purred. 

There’s another knock at the door and Ruby squealed as she opened it. “Welc-Ah!” She’s cut off as an equally small girl grabs her and hugs her tightly.

“Hey! Thank you sooo much for inviting me!” Nora cries out, shaking Ruby side to side as she grins. “This is going to be soooo much fun!”

“Nora’s who you invited?” Yang asked, raising an eyebrow and not so subtly checking out the bubbly ginger.

“Well then... talk about fresh meat.” Coco bit her lip, her eyes were drawn down to the growing bulge in Nora’s skirt. “Oh and she’s already equipped as well.”

“I think we’re going to have ourselves a good time,” Yang purrs as she winked at Coco.

“I couldn’t agree more, why don’t you warm the new girl up for me?” The fashionista asked, walking over to where the two small girls were still talking excitedly. Yang rolls her eyes and follows behind. [Didn't Coco need to do a thing? At least bring it up, like "oh, food can wait, besides I'm sure there's  _ something _ I can eat here." Followed by groping.]

“Alright Rubes, enough chit-chat, I’m about to bust out of these pants.” The brawler stepped beside Coco and grabbed hold of Nora’s hand, giving ginger a cocky smirk. “You’re with me, Nora.”

The ginger grinned as she let Yang pull her over. “Oh I can’t wait to see what you’ve been hiding,” Nora giggled as Yang wraps her arms around her. The blonde kisses her neck, fingers toying with the hem of her shirt. 

“Same for you Nora, I’ve seen you hiding something,” Yang teased. With an unexpected delicacy, Yang unbuttoned Nora’s shirt, exposing the smaller girl’s soft, pale stomach an inch at a time. Soon the sides of her white shirt fell to the side, exposing a stuffed pink bra on her chest. “And these... I knew you were stacked but not like this,” she teased as she grabbed hold of Nora’s chest, giving it a firm squeeze.

Nora leaned back against Yang, letting her warm hands explore her body. “It’s all the pancakes, they really add some fluff to the important bits” Nora giggled, moaning softly as Yang gropes her chest. “Gods, your hands are so strong.” Nora reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. The smaller girl leaned forward, letting Yang pull her shirt off before letting her bra fall forward off her shoulders. 

“Ohh, lucky me,” Yang grinned as she gave the girl’s chest another squeeze, feeling her soft skin under her bare hands. Nora’s ass was pressed right up against Yang’s hardening cock, and the ginger could feel every inch of the thick shaft trying to get out.

“My turn!” Nora cried with a grin. She spun around and started pulling Yang’s clothes off. Replacing care with speed, Nora soon had almost all of Yang's clothes off, leaving the busty blonde in just her tight pants. “Now for these!” Nora grabbed on to Yang’s pants only to be stopped by a pair of hands on her face.

“Oh no, you don’t get it like that,” Yang said with a smirk as she stood to her full height. “You got to show my  _ Xiao Schlong _ proper respect. On your knees.” Nora didn't need to be told twice and obediently kneeled before Yang, biting her lip and squirming in place. Yang unbuttoned her fly and ever so slowly pushed her pants down, until finally her cocks springs free, slapping Nora on the chin.

The normally chattery girl was shocked silent to see such a massive cock spring up from Yang’s shorts. Nearly two feet long, a shaft thicker than her thigh, but what really stood out to Nora though was the ring of nubs that circled her shaft just under the head, with several more circles going around the shaft all the way down to the base. “Holy….fuck,” Nora says grinning, licking her lips.

“Impressive right?” Yang asked, stroking her shaft a few times, barely able to wrap her hand around it. “Now show me yours, Sparky.”

Nora nodded and rolled on to her back, her legs up in the air. With a flourish of her hands, her skirt is pushed off her legs, her panties coming off with them. From underneath, springs up Nora’s own thick, horse-shaped cock. While not as long as Yang’s, it was much thicker than hers, Nora’s small hand couldn’t even fit all the way around it. Several thick veins ran up the shaft to the head which ended in a flat tip. “Oh, not bad Nora,” Yang said, looking a bit impressed. “Now... why don’t you get to work?”

“Gladly~,” Nora says as she rolls back on her knees, getting right up against Yang’s legs. She gave Yang’s rough cock a long lick, savoring its taste.

Meanwhile, Coco had dragged Ruby over to one of the dressers and set the young leader on top of it, their clothes scattered on the floor along the way. Ruby had her legs spread apart, her knotted cock standing up against her chest, precum running over her shaft. “Oh...gosh,” Ruby moaned, eyes squeezed closed as she holds on to Coco’s arms.

Coco had a grin on her face as she ground her own large cock against Ruby’s, the barbs on hers gently digging into the girl’s knot. “How’s that feel darling?” Coco asked, grinding forward, watching as precum dripped from Ruby’s tip on to her chest. 

"Soo good~" Ruby groaned as a shiver ran up her back. "B-but I wanna make you feel good too," she leaned forward and kissed the upper-classmen on the lips.

"Oh you do, do you?” Coco asked, licking her lips like a jaguar circling her prey. “Then go ahead darling, show me how eager you are.” She stepped back from Ruby, her cat-like cock bobbing up and down [fully erect]. The young leader jumped off the dresser and sank to her knees before the fashionista in one swift motion. It took both of her small hands to be able to fully wrap around the girl’s shaft, though the barbs kept her from doing much stroking anyways.

“Hehe, I always loved your penis,” Ruby said, leaning and running her tongue over Coco’s pointed tip. “It’s so much fun, so tasty...” Ruby threw her lips around the tip and started to suck, running her tongue against the soft flesh in wide circles. Coco’s hands found their way onto Ruby’s head, massaging her scalp softly.

“Mmm fuck, Ruby you get better at this every time I swear,” Coco moaned, bucking her hips, and pushing her tip against Ruby’s tongue. Salty pre-cum leaked from the head, coating Ruby’s tongue in sticky nectar. “Gods I could fuck your mouth all night,” Ruby beamed proudly at the compliments. Her hands moved to just behind Coco’s cock head and she started sliding her hands down the girl’s barbed shaft, pressing into the warm skin between the protrusions.

Ruby sucked her lips tighter around Coco’s tip and pulled off with a loud pop. “But if you do that you’ll miss time with the others,” Ruby replied as she sinks, dragging her tongue down Coco’s shaft, tasting the delectable flavor. One hand left the barbed cock and moved to Ruby’s knotted shaft, giving her bulge a tight squeeze. 

“And of course I can’t miss that,” Coco groaned, looking down to see drops of precum landing on Ruby’s face. “Another time though.” She tilted her head back, letting Ruby work her shaft. She loved it when Ruby got in this mood, the small girl knew how to work a shaft better than anyone. Her hands always giving just the right pressure, her tongue darting around her shaft, hitting all the right spots. The best part was the way she squeezed and massaged her balls, rolling them in her strong fingers, working her over until finally-

Coco grabbed Ruby’s head again “Ah fuck! Darling, I-I’m—” Ruby moved into position, wrapping her lips around Coco’s cockhead. She looked up at the upperclassmen and winked as Coco started to cum, shooting rope after rope of thick cum down her throat. Ruby knew just how much the fashionista could cum—she’d taken the load many times before—and she relaxed her throat and just let the cum pour down.

It’s not like she had a problem with this, Coco had a great diet. Her cum was always sweet, thick, and smooth. Ruby kept swallowing as she felt her stomach fill with the cum. “Mmm sho guud,” she mumbled around the pointed tip.

The older leader let out a soft sigh as she patted Ruby’s head, watching as the girl’s throat bulged with cum. When Ruby finally managed to get it all down, she pulled back and held her mouth open, sticking her tongue out. The pink surface coated in a layer of cum. “Naughty girl, didn’t finish it all," Coco cooed as she looks down at the girl, her cock still hard.

Ruby shook her head and jumped to her feet. Before Coco could react, the smaller girl grabbed her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss, pushing her cum covered tongue against the older girl's. Coco let out a small noise in shock as the small girl forced the kiss, but soon she was pushing her lips back against Ruby’s, letting their tongues play and the cum swirl in their mouths. The fashionista trailed her hands down Ruby’s body, digging her nails into the girl’s pale skin and leaving red marks down her sides.

“Mmm Ruby, I think you need to lay off the cookies,” Coco giggled as she squeezes Ruby’s pert rear. 

“Never,” The redhead giggled, giving Coco another kiss before looking over to the other pair. Her sister had Nora pinned on the ground, pounding into her ass with his thick cock. The orange-haired girl was moaning loudly, her lips wrapped around the flat tip of her cock, throat bulging as she drank in her seed. “Oh, they look like they’re having fun,” Ruby said, biting her lip and squeezing Coco’s ass. “Can we join them?”

“Of course, we are here to play aren’t we?” She replied, turning Ruby towards the pair and giving her ass a solid slap. “Go on, start us off."

Ruby nodded and dropped to her hands and knees, crawling over to where her sister was pounding into Nora’s ass. The young leader giggled as she got up to the ginger and dropped her head down, sticking her ass high into the air. “Nora~” She sang to the girl before cupping her cheeks and pulling Nora’s head off her own cock. “Come here~” With Yang’s help, Ruby pulls Nora up until the two girls are face to face. Ruby pulled her close and pressed her lips to Nora’s, licking and sucking the cum from her mouth.

“Oh Coco, up for a little workout?” Yang asked, groaning as she slammed her cock into Nora’s bubbly ass, her nuts slapping against Nora’s own sack.

“Of course dear, I didn’t come here to watch,” Coco said with a small laugh. She got behind Ruby, squeezing her pert round cheeks and teasing the girl’s soaked slit with her pointed tip. “Mmm Ruby, it’s been too long since I’ve gotten a good piece of you,” the fashionista giggled, biting her lip as she watched Ruby and Nora kiss.

With a grunt, Coco pushed forward slowly, slipping her rough cock into Ruby’s slit. The young leader was pushed up against Nora, their chests and cocks grinding against one another. Nora’s tip was still spewing cum over the two girls, while Ruby’s tip was leaking clear precum. “Oooh come on Coco,” Ruby moaned, licking her tip happily.

Coco held onto her hips and kept pushing her cock deeper into the young girl's folds, Ruby's walls gripping her barbed shaft tightly. "Ooh fuck yes!" With one hard thrust, Coco sinks deep into Ruby, the reaper moaning loudly. 

Yang and Coco share a look, both dominant girls grinning. Slowly the two pull their cocks back, leaving just their tips inside their respective, then in a single go, they slam their cocks back into the smaller girls. Nora and Ruby tossed their heads back, their jaws dropping as they moaned in harmony, their stomachs bulging with the large invaders.

"Ooh fuck yeah, Nora's ass is amazing," yang groaned, pumping her hips back and forth, working her dragon cock inside the orange-haired girl.

"I bet she is, but your little sister is still tight as a virgin," Coco countered, her barbed shaft grinding into Ruby's velvety walls. "You gotta invite me over more often."

The two set a steady pace, thrusting in unison as their cocks leaked Precum into the two smaller girls. Nora and Ruby were in complete bliss, their own cocks starting to spurt more cum out over their chests and faces. Ruby held her mouth open, catching her own ropes of cum on her tongue. Nora started to lick Ruby's cheeks, cleaning the loose cum from her cheeks.

"Mm Ruby I hope you're ready, I'm close" Coco whispered in the girl's ear, her shaft throbbing deep inside the girl. 

"F-fill me," Ruby whines.

"Stay loose Nora, I'm getting ready too," Yang says, reaching up and grabbing a tight grip on Nora's tit.

"D-do it!" Nora cried out.

Coco and Yang slammed in at the same time, cocks bulging as they started to pump load after of cum Into the two girls. Coco's load pumped straight into Ruby's womb, filling the small girl till she had a rounded belly. Yang’s burst of cum poured in Nora’s guts, filling the small girl full of thick cum till she was bloated. Nora and Ruby moaned and squirmed, cumming even more across each other's face and chest until not a speck of skin was visible.

The two larger girls pull out of their subs, each one coming out with a lewd pop. Ruby and Nora were eagerly licking one another, scooping up ropes of cum on their tongues, cum oozing from their spent holes.

“Mmm, look at those sluts,” Yang says, stroking her still hard, cum covered cock as she watched the two girls clean themselves.

“I know right? Such eager girls,” Coco says, biting her lip. She reached over and squeezed Yang’s firm ass. “We should give them a little break, and really get rough,” She pulls Yang close to her, their cocks rubbing against one another.

Yang doesn’t resist the fashionista’s pull, stepping up close to the woman with a confident grin on her face. “Sounds good to me, Gives me time to put you in your place,” She grabs hold of Coco’s own ass, manipulating her plump cheeks under her powerful fingers. 

“Oh is that what you’re going to do, is it?” Coco challenges. Before Yang can answer she brings her in for a tight kiss, forcing her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Their tongues wrestled against each other, their hands explored each other’s body. Yang's hands stayed on Coco's rear, squeezing and massaging the upperclassman’s ass. She pushed her hips forward, grinding her thick scaly shaft against Coco’s barbed shaft. Her bulbous tip was spewing precum over the girls’ chests and shafts.

Coco had slid her hands up the brawler’s body, going for Yang’s sizable chest. Her skilled fingers dug into Yang’s squishy breasts, working them with a practiced mastery. She let Yang grind their shafts together, loving the feeling of her barbs being massaged by the blonde’s hefty shaft. Occasionally she’d move her own hips, gently slapping her balls against Yang’s to give a little more stimulation. Slowly, she worked up Yang’s chest, finding her perky nipples and pinching them between her fingers.

“Fuck, those fingers are good,” Yang groans, her shaft throbbing already. 

“You think those are good?” Grabbing hold of Yang’s shoulders, Coco pushes her back until she is up against a dresser. “Then it’s been too long since you’ve gotten a taste of this,” Coco grabs her cat-like cock and slaps it hard against Yang’s shaft.

The blonde grins as she jumps up on the dresser, holding Coco close. “Ohh, I think you’re right,” She spreads her legs apart “Go ahead Adel, you can go first.”

“Gladly,” Coco grabs Yang’s sack, massaging the warm testes as she holds them up to expose her true target, Yang’s dripping cunt. Lining her tip up with the blonde’s folds, Coco thrusts in hard, burying her barbed cock deep into Yang.

“Oh fuck yes!” Yang cries out, her cock twitching and spurting precum on to her chest. “Fuck I forgot how good you feel,” She wraps a leg around Coco’s waist, her hands going to the woman’s shoulders to hold her close.

“I forgot how tight this cunt of yours is,” Coco says, pumping her hips back and forth. Her barbs dig into Yang’s soft walls, massaging and tugging the girl back and forth as she sets a steady pace. Coco leans in close to kiss Yang’s neck, adding small nips to the brawler’s skin in between her kisses, her teeth leaving red marks on Yang’s skin. “I might just make you my permanent slut,” She whispers.

“You can try,” Yang says with a soft moan, smacking Coco’s ass. “You might be-Ack!” Yang’s taunt is cut off as Coco grabs the back of her head and forces the blonde down onto the tip of her own cock. 

“What was that Xiao Long?” She asks with a sinister smirk. Her fingers wrap around Yang’s blonde locks, “Shouldn’t talk with your mouthful,” She puts her second hand on her head and pushes the brawler’s head down, forcing her own tip past her lips. “How do you taste Yang? Hope its good, 'cause you’re about to get a lot more,” 

Yang struggled against the woman’s grip, her hands grabbing the edge of the dresser for some leverage, but Coco didn’t let her budge. “Don’t worry Yang, you’ll get used to it,” Coco pulls her hips back and slams into Yang, forcing her cock deep into the girl’s pussy. At the same time, pushes down on Yang’s head, forcing her to take her own cock deep into her mouth, the tip spewing precum into her mouth. 

“Yeah slut, keep sucking yourself,” Coco starts pounding roughly now, Yang’s toned stomach bulging around her shaft. Every time she thrust in, Coco would push Yang’s head down again, forcing the blonde to bob and suck on her own cock.

Yang tries to fight back, but as Coco holds control of the girl’s head, she’s forced to just keep sucking herself. Her hands grip the edge of the dresser as she mumbles something angrily, though the bad feelings are quickly pushed from her mind as Coco picks up speed, her barbed shaft working the brawler’s walls perfectly.  _ “At least I don’t taste too bad,”  _ Yang relaxes her body, letting Coco use her body as she wanted. 

She runs her tongue over her spewing tip, drinking in her precum as she’s forced to bob up and down. A low moan runs through her as she feels her cock throb in her mouth, happening at the same time as Coco’s cock throbs in her pussy. Yang grabs hold of Coco’s ass, pulling her closer, encouraging her to thrust harder.

“You ready slut?” Coco asks, huffing softly. Before Yang can answer, Coco slams in one more time and starts to unload her cum deep into the blonde. At the same time, she pushes Yang’s head down hard again, forcing the blonde to take even more of her own cock into her mouth. 

Yang gives a rough moan as Coco slams into her, her walls squeezing the woman tightly. As she’s forced to take more of her cock deep into her mouth, Yang’s shaft starts to throb and she begins to cum, filling her mouth with her own sticky cum. She drinks down her cum as fast as she could, her pussy filling up with Coco’s cum. As she’s filled from both ends, Yang’s toned stomach slowly fills up, extending and jiggling as she’s filled.

Coco gives a few more hard thrusts before letting go of Yang’s head and leaning against the girl. “Oh….That was….Good,” She says, her cheeks flushed with exertion. 

Yang pulls off her cock with a soft pop, her cheeks stuffed with cum. She gives the fashionista a small grin. She grabs Coco’s head and pulls her close, pressing her lips to Coco’s sharing her mouthful of cum with the girl. Coco gives a small cry of surprise but eagerly accepts the messy kiss, her tongue playing with Yang’s as the cum swished in their cheeks.

After a moment, Yang lets her go and the two pull away, swallowing what was in their mouths. “Not bad,” Yang says panting softly, licking her lips.

“You could stand to eat a bit more fruit,” Coco says with a giggle.

“Hmm, I’ll remember that,” Yang says, pulling Coco in for another kiss.

As the two dominant girls calmed down, their partners were still going hard. Ruby was laying on her back, Nora on top of her. The two girls were vigorously sucking on each other’s cocks, laying head to thigh on the ground. Their rounded bellies were pressed tight against each other.

Ruby was loving on Nora’s thick, flat-tipped cock. She could barely wrap her lips fully around it but what inches she could fit into her mouth, she gave her full attention. Her tongue circled the edge of Nora’s flared tip, occasionally dipping inward to tease the cum hole that was filling her mouth with warm precum. As Nora’s cock throbbed and poured more into her mouth, Ruby kept swallowing every drop given to her.

While her mouth was working overtime, Ruby made sure her hands weren't idle. One small hand was gripping and massaging Nora's generous, plump cheeks, her fingers sinking into the girl's bouncy rear. Her other hand was stroking the ginger's cute pussy, occasionally dipping into her damp folds.

Nora made sure to show Ruby just as much devotion. She could fit more of Ruby’s knotted cock into her mouth than her partner could, getting all the way down to Ruby’s knot before stopping. She bobbed her head back and forth, working her tongue against Ruby’s slippery shaft, her lips kissing and pressing against the round bulge.

While Ruby liked to tease the ginger, Nora was much more eager to please. Her hands had slipped under Ruby’s balls, finding the girl’s slit. With two fingers, Nora teased the hole for just a moment before pushing her digits inside, sinking to her knuckles. She wiggles them against Ruby’s walls before she starts pumping them in and out rapidly, the young leader moaning loudly.

The two girls work each other’s body eagerly, happily pleasuring and getting pleasured by the other, and After several intense moments, Ruby is the first to break. With a loud moan, her cock throbs and she starts to shoot load after load of hot cum into Nora’s throat. The bubbly powerhouse lets out a happy cry as she sucks down Ruby’s cum. She thrusts her hips forward, pushing deeper into Ruby’s mouth, before she starts to cum as well, filling Ruby’s stomach with more cum.

The two suck each other dry, taking in every drop they could into their swollen bellies. When the two finally stopped cumming, Nora rolled off Ruby, landing on her back and giggling. “So good,” She says licking her lips and rubbing her swollen stomach.

“I know,” Ruby says with a content groan, her hands running up and down her full belly.

“Don’t tell me you girls are done already,” Yang says, watching the two layouts on the ground, stroking her open belly “We still gotta finish up,” 

“Finish up?” Nora asks, raising an eyebrow

Ruby lets out an excited gasp and nods “Ah! I can’t believe I almost forgot,” She rolls onto her side and gets up, grunting softly as she does. “It's a great tradition! You’ll love it, Nora,” She extends her hand down to Nora,

“Oooh, what is it?” Nora asks, grabbing Ruby’s hand and pulling herself up.

“We have a little competition,” Yang says, sliding off the dresser. “We jerk ourselves off and whoever cums the shortest distance is the loser,”

“Which is normally Ruby,” Coco teases, Ruby, letting out a whine.

“I don’t always lose,” The redhead says. She guides Nora to stand next to the others. All four were lined up with their backs to the dresser, cocks pointed out into the room. “Sometimes Velvet or Weiss do,”

“Well they’re not here now,” The fashionista giggles “Now then let's see who’s tonight’s loser,”

The other girls nod as they each grip their own shaft, “Ready, set,” Ruby grins and looks over to the girls “Go!”

The four girls start stroking their shafts quickly, eyes glancing at their neighbor and their cock. Ruby was going the fastest of the four, her hand a blur as it ran up and down her shaft. Precum drooled from her tip in a heavy, pearly string. Her knot throbbed in anticipation, already close to bursting.

Nora wasn’t much slower, the ginger-haired girl pumped her cock with almost as much ferocity. Her small hand couldn’t reach all the way around her shaft, instead, she just gripped what she could, her fingers sinking into the girl's thick shaft and she pumped herself hard. Eagerly, her eyes were darting over the other girls, watching each one pleasure themselves.

Yang was working slower than the two smaller girls, focusing more on building up than cumming. Coco’s rough treatment from before left her weaker in the knees than she would have liked. She could just go fast and give a weak shot, losing on purpose, and taking the humiliation. It wasn’t a terribly bad idea. As she saw the ginger looking over at her, Yang gave her a wink and started working her draconic cock harder.

Coco was at a bit of a disadvantage, or an advantage depending on how you consider it when it came to jerking off. With her shaft being covered in the backward-facing barbs she couldn’t get much back and forth motion with her hand. Instead, she had to start at her tip and stroke down repeatedly. It didn’t give as much pleasure as the normal method, but it meant that she could last a lot longer than the other girls.

The lewd sounds of slapping skin, small whimpers of pleasure, and huffs of exertion fill the room as the girls work themselves over. Their tips leaking precum onto the floor, their erotic scent filling the air. Soon Nora lets out a loud moan, her cock throbs and she is the first to start cumming, her glob of thick cum landing near the center of the room. Soon after her, the rest of the girl’s start to cum, Ruby followed by Coco then Yang.

They all pant softly, coming down from their euphoric highs. Coco makes the first move, grinning as she looks over the results of their efforts. “I’m impressed Nora,” Coco says, gesturing to the floor.

“Oh?” Nora asks, looking where the girl was pointing. Her eyes widen and she grins as she sees that her cumshot landed the furthest away “Yeah! I win!” she calls out, bouncing and giggling.

“It’s not about winning, just not losing,” Coco says grinning. She looks to the other splotches of cum. Her own rope landed a bit short of Nora’s, and Ruby’s was shorter than that which meant, “Oh Yang,” Coco calls in a sing-song voice, gesturing to where the blonde’s measly spot of cum landed the shortest distance. “Looks like you’re our loser tonight,”

Yang rolled her eyes as Ruby giggled madly “Yeah yeah I can see that. Come on, let's get this over with,” Yang moves to the center of the room and drops to her knees. 

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t love this,” Coco says grinning as she takes the spot on Yang’s right, Ruby on her sister’s left, and Nora getting the center.

“I’ll pretend all I want,” Yang says, she knew she did love this, but the others didn’t need to know that. “Cum as much as you want, just try not to mess up my hair too much,” She says winking up at the girl as she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the girl’s flat tip, running her tongue against the girl’s head. Coco and Ruby weren’t left unattended, her hands crawled up and gripped their cocks firmly. Slowly, she’d start to stroke the two as well, working all three of the cocks before her.

“Oooh gosh,” Nora moans, the girl in absolute bliss as Yang’s tongue danced across her tip. She grabbed on to the back of Yang’s head and pushed deeper in, forcing more of her cock down the blonde’s throat. 

“She’s a good cock sucker isn’t she?” Coco asks with a grin, watching as Yang’s hand was coated in more precum from her own cock.

“The best,” Nora groans.

Yang worked the three diligently. She knew Coco and Ruby well enough to know how to make them weak in the knees. For Ruby, she paid special attention to her sister’s knot, massaging the girl’s bulge under her palm. The young leader would moan just the way Yang liked, bucking her hips as if she was balls deep in a girl. Coco took a little more effort, but it wasn’t something Yang was disheartened by. She dug her fingertips into the space between Coco’s barbs, working the skin directly along the top side of the fashionista’s cock. Yang would move them back and forth, scratching and pinching the part of the girl’s cock that rarely got as much attention.

Nora, however, was fresh meat to the blonde brawler and she loved experimenting. Extra tongue work, attention to the flat tip, teasing the ring around the tip, even pushing her teeth into the shaft just to see how she’d react. Yang was eager to explore Nora all she could, loving the salty taste the girl’s nectar left in her mouth.

As Yang’s tongue caressed the bottom of Nora’s head, running against a small divot of skin, Nora let out a sharp cry. Her reaction buckled her knees almost to the point of collapsing, and Yang got her answer. With a new fervor, Yang assaulted the sensitive spot on the girl’s cock, tonguing it roughly as she watched Nora squirm and moan. Her hands started pumping away faster at the other two as well, feeling them throbbing under her hands.

This time, Coco is the first to cum. She bites her lip as her cock throbs and she shoots several thick ropes of cum across the side of Yang’s head. “Oh fuck yes...That’s...a good way to end,” She says panting softly.

Yang shot her a glare, but she was caught off guard as Ruby started to cum next. The red-haired girl shot just as much thick cum on the other side of Yang’s head as Coco had, her cock softening in her sister’s grip. “Oh man, that was amazing,”

Yang grumbled something and tried to pull off Nora’s cock to gripe, but as she opened her mouth, Nora grabbed hold of her hair and slammed her cock into Yang’s throat. Yang’s eyes bulged and her throat stretched as Nora’s cock stuffed her full. Nora found a new pit of energy as she pounded Yang’s throat roughly, thrusting in and out her mouth like she was whore. Coco and Ruby only stood by and watched in amazement.

Eventually, though, Nora’s thrusting came to an end as she slammed into Yang’s throat one more time and started to cum. This burst of cum was unlike any of the others had been that night. Pouring from Nora’s tip like a hose, every ounce of space in Yang’s stomach was filled with thick cum, swelling her belly until it was as round as a pregnant woman. Even as Yang pulled off her cock Nora kept cumming, her cock soaking Yang’s face in a thick layer of cum, the white seed running down her face onto her chest.

When Nora finally stopped cumming and her cock went soft, she fell back against the dresser, panting heavily. Yang swallowed the mouthful of cum she had, taking her first deep breath since losing control of Nora. “G-geez kid...where...where did that come from?” She asks, flopping back on the ground.

Coco giggles and nudges Yang’s swollen stomach with her foot. “I’m impressed you held it all,”

“Sorry Yang,” Nora says with a nervous chuckle. “It just felt super good,”

“That’s good to hear,” Yang says with a tired sigh.

“So Nora, did you have fun?” Ruby asks smiling brightly

“This was the best!” The ginger shouts, grinning widely. “When are we doing it again? I’m down for whenever,’

“Don’t worry, we’ll let you know,” Ruby says giggling.

“And if you ever feel pent up just let me know,” Coco says, putting an arm, around the girl’s shoulder “I can always pump those holes of yours full, or if you want, I’ll let you borrow velvet,”

“Oooh really?”

“Really,” Coco says kissing her cheek.


End file.
